


You Are The End And The Beginning

by rainbow_kiss12



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: But getting better, Coping, Human Daft Punk, M/M, Nostalgia, Robot Daft Punk, Romance, Romantic Fluff, They're In Love Your Honor, author is sad, aw shit here we go again, hopefully, im sad, more daft punk projecting, only love in this house, rated for kissing n stuff, soft, soft soft soft, soothing fic, stream digital love by daft punk, stream something about us by daft punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_kiss12/pseuds/rainbow_kiss12
Summary: I was gonna do an epilogue fic but i just can't, it's too sad😭😭😭 so instead here's more serotonin than three days worth of my antidepressantsThe different forms of daft punk, and how they came to be. Sweet, sappy fic about them getting upgrades throughout the years. Nostalgia, moving on, and acceptance are big themes cos we all kinda need that at some point in our lives and I’m there, y’know? Enjoy a moment of fond memories and love with me and the robots. It’s gonna be ok, we're where we're meant to be.
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	You Are The End And The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> *in daft punk voice* eeemoOotion

It started with the accident. It was so long ago at this point that Thomas doesn't remember any of his human body, but Guy-Manuel does, and he often dreams about those days. He tells Thomas about how he was always the string bean he is now, and he had a long face with plump lips and an adorable smile, and he had long, fluffy dark curls that he eventually bleached and cut, and Guy-Manuel liked it both ways. He also likes to remind Thomas that he himself made a handsome human too, how he adored his long, feathered hair and took pride in his strong jaw and broad shoulders. Thomas tells him to skip this part because he still has those shoulders and his golden helmet has the perfect cut of a jawline. 

Guy-Manuel misses cigarettes, he remembers never being without one, and he can sometimes still remember the taste, how he'd exhale only to quickly dart his tongue out and catch the smoke, bringing it back to taste it. Thomas can sort-of remember the smell, and it makes his heart ache to smell it again. 

The thing Guy-Manuel misses most, and is partially glad Thomas can't remember so he cannot miss it too, is the simple presence of faces. He has one memory he often dreams about in which they are in school after hours, bent over a keyboard in a small sound booth. Guy-Manuel is standing behind the keyboard, playing around with simple melodies, and Thomas is sitting opposite him, examining the sound settings. His long legs are crammed into the small surface area, tangling with Guy-Manuel's, and his slender fingers flick across the many buttons until he decides on settings that add a deep reverb and a metallic twang to Guy-Manuel's notes. Humming thoughtfully, Guy-Manuel leans down, his hair casting a thick curtain around his face. His thin silver bracelet knocks against his wrist as he tests out a few notes, then he taps out a complex melody that finishes with a ringing echo that sends shivers down his back.  
Grinning, he glances up from under his bangs at Thomas, who is smiling too, but he is looking not at the keyboard, but at Guy-Manuel's face. He looks utterly enraptured, and it surprises Guy-Manuel, who nervously scoops his hair out of his eyes. Thomas' gaze follows his hand before tracing it back to his face- his bright blue eyes and soft, thin lips, and he raises his own hand, gently gripping Guy-Manuel's hair and pulling him closer. They spend a moment here, warm breath and wide eyes taking in all of each other; then Guy-Manuel ducks down and takes Thomas' lips in his, only a soft touch between new lovers. This dream was early on in their relationship, when touch was curious and unsure, Guy-Manuel can remember the nervous flutter in his human self's stomach like it happened yesterday. In the memory, Guy-Manuel grabs Thomas roughly and pulls him up, but the taller one trips over his legs and stumbles, kicking the keyboard stand and causing the board to clatter to the floor with a musical crash. Thomas makes the verbal equivalent of a keyboard smash, and Guy-Manuel just snorts. He steps over the instrument and shoves Thomas against the wall, and, startled, Thomas gasps, and Guy-Manuel stands in his tip-toes and kisses his parted lips. 

"Mmph-" Thomas exclaims.

"Shut up." Says Guy-Manuel, panting into Thomas' lips. 

He does, leaning down to make it easier for Guy-Manuel to reach him. Thomas was a sloppy kisser, but it was endearing and he often let Guy-Manuel lead and settled for carding through all that long hair or roaming his chest and back and hips with his hands. This time, Thomas hooks his fingers on the other boy's belt loops and pulls him closer. Guy-Manuel responds by sinking back onto his heels and needily kissing the base of his neck.

"Ah-" Thomas hasn't made a single coherent noise yet. He throws his head back, the silky curls covering his neck falling away and offering the skin to Guy-Manuel's lips and tongue. He used to squirm a lot and make lots of noise, but after the accident he was a lot more purposeful and mechanical. It was a little sad, to see that go away. The memory fizzles out around this part, but Guy-Manuel just puts it on repeat. 

"Why don't you make those little sounds like you used to?" Guy-Manuel asked once after the accident.

"Pardon?" Thomas looked up from his computer. 

"When we kissed, you used to make so many lovely noises."

Thomas' head lowered. "We...we don't kiss anymore." 

🎼🔧🖇

After the accident took their human bodies, a few years were spent trying to get used to living as robots. Thomas adjusted easily, but Guy-Manuel fell into a deep sadness at the loss of his old life. Thomas complained about his inability to eat and drink while Guy-Manuel grieved for all the magical intimate moments between them. It hurt a lot, and he could easily have the memories wiped and be like Thomas, but he couldn't bring himself to let them go. He was the only one in the world who knew how Thomas looked when he was blushing and wanting, the only one who knew the way he clenched his teeth in a bitter smile when he really let himself cry, the only one who knew the feeling of his lips and the flutter of his eyelashes. 

Thomas' parents were hysterical when they realized the only way they could save their son was by replacing his body completely, but Guy-Manuel's mother was just glad there was anything they could do. They made the decisions for their kids, who were barely clinging to life and unable to decide for themselves. When he first woke up, Guy-Manuel tried to tear himself apart, unable to cry or feel his pulse or throw up. He broke down, yanking at the bulky cords in the back of his head, screaming and thrashing. He was strapped down the next time he came-to. 

"Guillaume? Guy-Man! Oh my god, oh my god-" Thomas came running through the door, but it didn't look like Thomas. Guy-Manuel did something he'd regret forever-he screamed, terrified. Thomas crumbled like he'd been slapped. A nurse moved in front of the silver creature, ushering him out.

"No-" He cried. "No! He's my b-" He faltered. "-best friend! Let me go to him!" He tore past the nurse and all the people around the bed.

"Guy-Manuel! Are you ok? Why are they keeping you like this? I was so scared, Guy-Manuel, I'm so happy you're alive." He threw himself on top of his soulmate, clutching his shoulders for dear life. He sounded wrong. He felt wrong. He was heavy and cold. His beautiful face was replaced by a glowing red visor and a harsh chrome helmet. Guy-Manuel yanked at his restraints and twisted away, his chest rising and falling rapidly in a panic.

"Guy-Man?" Thomas sounded hurt as he backed up. "Do...do you know me?"

Guy-Manuel nodded. Thomas' whole body lightened in relief.

"Can...uh, can you speak?" 

Guy-Manuel wasn't entirely sure. He made an exhaling motion with his chest. It made a raspy hum. 

"Yes?" He said. "Thomas...Thomas…?" He tested his partner's name on his vocalizer. He ignored the people watching intently, scribbling down notes.

"Oh, Guillaume, I was so scared." He rushed forward again, hugging him at an awkward angle and resting his forehead on Guy-Manuel's shoulder. Guy-Manuel gave a frustrated tug on his restraints again, but the scientists watching didn't let him free. He pulled again, harder. He felt something snap in the tough leather. He yanked his arms as hard as he could, and yelled when he ripped them clean off the bed frame and sent him and Thomas flying. They landed in a heap on the floor, and everyone rushed to them, hands pulling Guy-Manuel off of Thomas.

"Stop it!" Thomas yelled, furious. He hugged Guy-Manuel as hard as he could, hiding his face in his hospital gown. Guy-Manuel hugged back, a crushing embrace that left no space between them, legs wrapped around him as well. If the scientists tried to take one of them, they'd have to pry them from the other. They murmured some before all filing out of the room, leaving the boys alone. 

"Oh, mon chéri…" Thomas sighed.

"I'm so scared," Guy-Manuel admitted. His voice sounded more...artificial than Thomas’. It made him more upset. "Why are we like this?"

Thomas clutched him impossibly tighter. "Our bodies couldn’t be saved, but our minds could be transferred into new bodies. Your mother was here yesterday, she said she and Mom and Dad were offered to participate in a new program and they agreed. That's all I know."

"Thomas-Thomas, your beautiful face, your voice! It's all gone! My skin, my heart-" He started to hyperventilate. 

"It's ok, chéri. We have each other. I don't need anything as long as I have you." 

Despite everything, Guy-Manuel actually laughed. Maybe it was the mania setting in. "You're so cliche." 

"Hey, I'm trying to speak from the heart! Don't laugh at me." His visor lit up, and Guy-Manuel looked down to find that it displayed an angry emote across it.

"How did you do that?!" 

"I-I don't know! It just happened," 

Guy-Manuel thought really hard about making a smiley face, but Thomas shook his head. Guy-Manuel gave up and relaxed onto the tile floor, not letting go of Thomas. Thoughtfully, the silver boy dragged a gloved finger along the edge of his golden helmet. His fingertips went higher along the sharp cut of his jaw, eliciting a sharp shudder and a soft hum from Guy-Manuel.

"You can feel it?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah," Guy-Manuel breathed. " 's good."

Thomas lightened his touch until it was feather-light then traced the edge of his helmet all the way up and behind before dipping his fingers over his back, barely dusting in between his shoulder blades. Guy-Manuel's helmet fell back and uttered a quiet moan, and it was so beautiful-a run of low synth notes tumbling over each other with a purring vibrato of pleasure-it sounded like ocean waves mixed with rich cello mixed with buzzing electricity on a live wire. Thomas quietly gasped and Guy-Manuel clapped a metal hand over where his mouth once was. His visor lit up with pink blush.

"You're incredible, chéri." Thomas said, awestruck.

🎼🔧💽

A human face.  
They were offered an artificial face to replace their helmets, but they turned it down. At this point, they'd completely rejected what once was human. They were robots, completely and unabashedly.

But they were still due for an upgrade.  
They'd seen the designs for their new bodies on paper, but it was shocking to wake up next to each other and see how different they looked. Thomas reached out to explore Guy-Manuel's sleek new helmet with his hands. He looked at his own hands, admiring the shiny new silver plating on them. 

"You look beautiful, Thomas." Guy-Manuel whispered. He blushed.

"You look...more beautiful." He offered. 

"Thanks, dummy." Guy-Manuel laughed. 

"They gave us toes…?" Thomas looked down at his feet. Guy-Manuel giggled.

"And they fixed my fan so I won't overheat as much." Guy-Manuel said.

"Aww," Thomas pouted. "But it's cute when you get all overheated." They had told their team of mechanics that Guy-Manuel overheated when he was mad, but the truth was that his system only failed like that because of Thomas getting him all riled up and excited.

"Hush. You'll get over it." Guy-Manuel scolded. 

"Guy-Man," Thomas' hands dropped lower, cradling the golden robot's hips. "You look incredible like this." He looked futuristic and mature, his body full of dramatic angles and his gold plating shining with luxury. It made Thomas' stomach flutter. 

"Thomas," Guy-Manuel's hands grazed the sculpted cheekbones of Thomas' helmet, leaving no fingerprint on the perfect chrome. "So do you."

🎼🔧💽

Their fitting for Tron was a blast. They were cramming to get the score done before their deadline, so the whole time they were being dressed and adjusted, the photography studio was filled with the sounds of an entire orchestra and two supercomputers. The tailors kept working, after all, they did get paid to deal with two musical robots. Thomas mimicked a rich clarinet, and Guy-Manuel shot back a viola harmony, and Thomas returned with the entire violin section, and Guy-Manuel added every single brass, and the tailors gave up and put headphones on. The robots continued, unbothered, composing and rewriting at a rapid speed and working together seamlessly, in a way only they could manage. The robots were upset when it came time to take off their helmets, and as soon as they had on their Tron-themed helmets, they were right back into the zone. 

"No, it has to be more-" Thomas started.

"Yeah, yeah. More…" Guy-Manuel understood without hearing the words. 

"Exactly!" Thomas agreed.

"That's good, Thomas. And then we can do more of a…" 

"Timpani?" Thomas finished. He made the deep, crashing sound of a timpani. 

"Yes!" Guy-Manuel chirped. 

"Uh, you guys are good to go to the studio down the hall." Thomas' tailor said. The robots didn't respond, just hopped off their platforms and walked into the photography studio next door, the flow of music keeping intact until it was time to take pictures. Thomas was ordered in front, and he tried to make a cool pose leaning on the prop control board. Guy-Manuel opted to look away and pretend to focus on the buttons on the board. He was grateful when the photos were over and they could keep working on their song.

🎼🔧💽

"Do you drink coffee or…?" The artist said, lining up some pencils on a paint-stained table. Guy-Manuel shook his head.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Alright. Do you have it on a flash drive?" The artist asked. He leaned against the counter, shivering in his sweater. Guy-Manuel hadn't noticed, but upon switching on his temperature gauge he found it was freezing in the painter's house. He made a note to tip extra. 

"Yeah, it's here. It was a nightmare to convert into a readable file." Guy-Manuel huffed, grabbing the drive from his pocket. The artist smiled. 

"I'll try to do it justice, then." 

"Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me. And um...I'd appreciate it if you didn't show this to anyone else, it's very special."

"Of course! I won't show anyone the painting either. It will just be me and you, and...Thomas, you said?"

"Yeah. Thomas."

🎼🔧💽

They were due for a checkup, but this one was exciting because they were emailed a digital catalogue of endless possible upgrades. 

"They've come a long way since we were made, huh?" Guy-Manuel said, scrolling through the site. Thomas nodded.

"Anything look interesting?" Thomas asked from the couch. Guy-Manuel hummed.

"A couple," he said. "Ever miss getting tired? They can do that." He snorted.

"Now why would they make that but not taste receptors? I'd give anything to eat again." Thomas sighed. He remembers how he loved to savor decadent sugary desserts, and he remembers the the desserterie that Guy-Manuel would take him to all the time. He remembers the smell of Guy-Manuel's cologne and hair conditioner mixed with baking pastries-it's Thomas' favorite smell by far, and he would trade anything for just one more afternoon like that. He can even remember fuzzy, clouded pieces of Guy-Manuel, like a glint of sun on his hair and his bracelet making noise against the glass tabletop. But never the whole picture. 

"Well the catalogue is full of stuff trying to let robots feel more human. And there's an article in here saying they're working on the sense of taste and a decent eating system but it's not quite done yet."

"Really?!" Thomas leapt up excitedly and bounded over.

"Yeah, they said it's coming along well, you can read about it if you want."

"That's wonderful! I can't wait!" He danced around in a happy little circle. He bent over to look at the computer screen with Guy-Manuel, who resumed flipping through all the customizations that were available. 

"Guy-Manuel?" 

"Hmm?"

"I’d love to taste things again, but what if...what if I don't wanna be more human? I mean, w-we're stronger and more resilient, we basically never age, we don't need food or air--and to be honest, I don't mind getting strange looks from people, I'm proud to be what I am, if that makes sense." 

Guy-Manuel leaned back in his chair. "It does make sense, Thomas. I feel the same way. I miss certain things sometimes, but this is who we are now." 

Thomas nodded. "...who we are." He repeated softly. "I love you, chéri. So much so that a human heart wouldn't even be able to contain it." Guy-Manuel took Thomas' hand and gazed into the endless black window of Thomas' visor. 

"I love you more."

🎼🔧💽

"Thank you again, and happy birthday Thomas! See you on Monday!" Someone called on their way out.

"Yes, thank you for visiting! And for the watch, I truly love it!" Thomas lifted his wrist to admire the handsome silver watch he'd been gifted. It was .034 seconds slow which greatly bothered him- he'd have to fix that later. Guy-Manuel was busy in the kitchen cleaning the dishes and entertaining the last of their guests. The modest apartment felt alive and happy, filled with friends and the sounds of lively conversation and music. And of course they'd been working on Thomas' birthday mix for over a month getting it perfect. Now it played gently from their top-of-the-line sound system in their living room, accompanied by a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower and nighttime Paris. Their friend Pixel and Guy-Manuel started singing along loudly, and eventually everyone had joined in. 

"I said-ooh girl-shock me like an electric eel!" Thomas joined. He went to the kitchen to dance with Pixel and Guy-Manuel. Pixel shot him a bright green smile on their visor, and Thomas responded with three pink hearts.

"Turn me on with your electric feel," Guy-Manuel's pretty voice rang through the air.

Eventually the apartment was quiet and somewhat-clean, and Thomas flopped down onto the bed. 

"I had a perfect night, mon chéri." He sighed happily. 

"You haven't seen my present yet." Guy-Manuel said from his spot leaning in the door frame. 

"You got me something?" Surprised, Thomas sat up. 

"Of course, but I didn't want to give it to you with everyone watching. Stay here, I put it in Ms Mix's place so you wouldn't find it." Ms Mix was their neighbor, and she was probably a little scared of them but she was nice enough. 

"O-ok! I guess I'll wait right here." Thomas folded his hands in his lap. 

Guy-Manuel hauled the large object up the stairs and carefully brought it into the bedroom. He propped it up against their dresser and tore off the sheet that covered it in a dramatic motion. 

"Oh…" He gasped. Thomas had no words. He was looking at a large painting in a beautiful impressionist style-and it was of them. He was...human. Guy-Manuel! He was human! They looked to be 19 or 20, and Thomas had climbed up a big tree branch and lounged across it with Guy-Manuel standing in front, an enigmatic smile gracing his lips. He remembered the park near his house, how they’d sit in that tree for hours. Thomas took it all in-his human hands were so long and soft, his curly hair was a fluffy mess, and his eyes squinted in a perpetually mischievous smile with heart-shaped, parted lips. He couldn't believe it. Everything came back to him in a rush, so many nights in and dinner dates and kisses he'd forgotten. He felt like his ribs were being crushed with all this emotion-so much love and sadness and such intense nostalgia for something he'd never get back. But it was beautiful. He let himself look at the old version of Guy-Manuel, whole and real and human, for the first time since he forgot. It was magical. His hair was so long and full, it fell in perfect waves over his shoulders-Thomas could remember it!! He loved to play with it, braiding strands together and scraping his fingers through it. Guy-Manuel had those breathtaking crystal blue eyes, captured perfectly on canvas, and soft pale skin with lavender shadows in the hollow of his throat, and his necklace-the delicate silver chain with a simple cross that he always wore.  
“Oh my, Guillaume, it’s everything! I remember you, chéri!” Thomas leapt up and threw his arms around the smaller robot, lifting him off the ground and twirling happily. “I remember so much, I remember us!” He exclaimed, a happy emote lighting up his visor. 

“I-” Guy-Manuel started.

“You were so pretty as a human, Guy-Man! I mostly knew what you looked like but this is so beautiful, your eyes, your hair, even your nose is so adorable!” Thomas gushed. “Oh, you’re perfect!” Thomas finally let Guy-Manuel down but didn’t lighten up his bear hug.

“O-”

“It makes me so sad, mon chéri.” Thomas interrupted. His visor flickered into a teary face. “I can never go back to those days...it makes me so melancholy.”

“Thomas,” Guy-Manuel hushed lovingly, “it is only a memory. This is where we are supposed to be, right here, right now.”

“Yes...we aren’t those boys anymore. But what a lovely life that was, I truly miss it at times.” 

“Me too.” Guy-Manuel nodded, reaching up and holding Thomas’ helmet. 

“But other times I am so grateful to be where I am.” Thomas murmured. 

“Life puts us where we need to be, huh Thomas?”

“Yes...it always does.” The chrome robot looked away, gaze falling deeply into his new painting again. “I love it...thank you, Guy-Manuel. I can never thank you enough for how good you are to me.” Guy-Manuel’s hands glided up and over Thomas’ shoulders and he nestled his face into Thomas’ chest. 

“Of course, Thomas, I love you too. Happy birthday, dork.” Thomas bonked him on the back of the head.

“Shut up, don’t ruin the mood. I wanna hang it up right away- do we have hooks in the cabinet?” Thomas did not wait for an answer before he bounded off into the kitchen. Guy-Manuel took a seat, ready to wait for Thomas’ excitement to burn itself out. 

“Ah-ha!” Thomas yelled from across the apartment. He raced back into the bedroom. “Where shall I put it?” 

“I want you to keep it in the bedroom. No one but the artist has seen it, and no one else should get to see you and I.” Guy-Manuel said. Thomas nodded. 

“As you wish, chéri.” He agreed. Thomas marveled at the golden frame as he gently picked it up, bringing the canvas close so he could admire every brushstroke. After a moment he looked up, scanning the room before leaping onto the bed and jumping across it to reach the other side. Guy-Manuel huffed and displayed an annoyed emoticon on his visor, which Thomas ignored. He stuck the hook to the wall in between two large windows, never needing a measuring tape when his programming could perfectly calculate the middle on its own. Finally, he carefully hung the painting and stepped back to admire it. It was on Thomas’ side of their bed so he would wake up to it every morning, and it was in the center of the room so it’d always be the focal point wherever they walked. It was like filling in the piece of the puzzle they didn’t know was missing until now. 

“Perfect.” Guy-Manuel murmured. Thomas hummed in agreement. He stared at his painting, utterly entranced by human Guy-Manuel’s secretive smile. Thomas could almost feel the rough tree bark and his partner’s soft hair, he could almost smell the cigarette smoke mixing with crisp afternoon air, he could almost hear Guy-Manuel’s voice, like honey or syrup, unadulterated by an artificial voice box. 

Guy-Manuel appeared behind him, hands circling his torso and face resting on his shoulder blade. Thomas inhaled deeply, completely tranquil, and gently turned to face him, taking Guy-Manuel’s hands and placing them on his own hips instead. Thomas’ long fingers rested lightly atop golden ones, and he bent down to let his face hover next to Guy-Manuel’s ear. 

“I miss the way you loved me, back then.” Thomas whispered. Guy-Manuel’s stomach flipped but he tried to stay still. Thomas’ hands travelled up Guy-Manuel’s arms and his left remained on one strong shoulder while his right explored the shorter one’s neck and helmet with a touch so light and unwavering it could only come from a robot. After Thomas’ fingertips carved a pleasantly excruciating trail along Guy-Manuel’s jaw, he dragged two fingers to his chin and tipped it up, forcing their gaze to meet. Guy-Manuel gasped, but he’d never admit that he liked it. “But…” Thomas mused, head dipping down to rest his forehead against his partner’s.

“I love the way you love me now, too.”

🎼🔧💽

**Author's Note:**

> hi pixel if ur reading this I hope its ok I stole your name and/or put you in this fic, I needed a cute robot friend for them and pixel is an adorable name for a robot
> 
> real talk though, the breakup is hurting a lot for all of us. it feels like the end of the last good era. life is changing and i, for one, am not ready to leave that behind. but if the robots can do it, so can we. i'm here, you're here, daft punk is here-even if they arent officially daft punk anymore-and life is good because we are just doing what we can.  
> xo rainbow


End file.
